


Let It Snow

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: Satan invites MC to spend winter vacation with him.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Let It Snow

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow~_

The music played from the speakers of the phone. Satan remarked how similar the device was to a D.D.D., though lacking greatly in magical features. The human world had some interesting technology. He enjoyed visiting the realm. Always changing, always creating. Never stagnant, never still. Winter break at RAD gave the perfect opportunity to go. And being there with her made the trip all the more special.

He asked her to choose the destination, wanting to learn more of the places she'd been. The places she wanted to go. A cabin in the mountains was decided. Somewhere away from everything. Where the two of them could just be together, content in the quiet company of the other. And there they were, him watching her sliding around the hardwood floor in a pair of fuzzy socks, dancing to the music. 

A pan warmed on the stove, two mugs laying in wait ready to be filled. They were watching videos together on her phone earlier, cuddled up on the couch. A suggested video popped up, a fancy recipe for hot chocolate. The human version of DevilTube had some good content, he admitted. She insisted on making it, Satan sitting in the armchair and watching her over the edge of his book.

A dash of cinnamon. A teaspoon of vanilla. She hummed as she stirred in the final ingredient, the cocoa powder. Arms slipped around her waist, a flush heating her cheeks and a gasp passing her lips. He leaned down, head resting on her shoulder. 

“It smells good,” his voice sounded as a low rumble in her ear. A kiss pressed to her cheek as she fumbled for words. Warm.

“You won’t get any if you keep that up,” she teased, pointing the wooden spoon at him. He smirked.

Taking the pan off the heat, she wiggled free of his hold to carefully pour the hot chocolate into the mugs. She topped them off with a generous helping of whipped cream, a not-so-perfect swirl. Offering one to him, Satan took it with a nod in thanks.

"Oh, be careful," she warned him mid sip. He raised an eyebrow. "It's still hot."

He lowered the mug, chuckling. 

"No bother to me." She eyed him. "Hm? What are you looking at?"

Leaning forward, she kissed a stray blob of whipped cream from his nose. Pink dusted his cheeks, a flustered frown as he averted his gaze.

"Playful today, aren't we?" He collected his composure quickly at the sound of her giggling, an arm snaking around her waist to pull her close. Cautious of the hot drinks, of course. He placed a kiss to her lips, noticing something in the corner of his eye as he pulled away.

"It's getting heavy, I think we'll be snowed in by the afternoon." She remarked, following his gaze to the window.

"Seems likely," he agreed. It didn't matter, they had plenty to eat and his magic if need be.

They moved to the couch, Satan adding a few more logs to the fire before settling with her. Snow was a rare occurrence in the Devildom, Satan not the biggest fan of it. Cold and wet. An unfavourable combination. However, it was the perfect excuse to stay in. To be enjoyed from afar, content in the arms of another.

The day passed in a cozy haze. A morning snuggled by the fire, a book read aloud in a warm baritone. Laughter ringing out at cute cat compilations he'd never seen before. Afternoon saw board games, a game of chess quite unlike anything he'd played before.

As they thought, the snow reached the height of the window within hours. They weren't going anywhere. He couldn't be more pleased. 

Evening came much like morning, music danced to on the hardwood floor, only this time another joined in.

"So, just put my hand there?" He nodded. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, follow my steps on the count. And one, two, three…" He stepped forward, guiding her back with the hand on her waist. Forward, side, change. Back, side, change. A toe trod on, an embarrassed apology. A teasing remark, a gentle nudge to continue. 

The song ended, soon they spun and twirled with no rhyme or rhythm. A dance all their own. Laughter followed by a yawn.

"Tired?" She nodded.

"Just a little."

"Let's get to bed, MC." 

He took her by the hand, heading to the bedroom.

Warm pyjamas and fluffy blankets. Her head against his chest, the steady thump of his heartbeat amidst the thrum of his voice as they spoke of plans for tomorrow. Strong arms holding her close, the soothing touch of his hand rubbing her back. Her eyes barely open, a peck to her forehead. The soft whisper of words as she drifted to sleep.

"I love you, MC."


End file.
